It's Just A Game
by RangeOfaTeaspoon
Summary: "If you think this is bad you haven't saw them try to complete a jigsaw together..." Based on that magazine thing when Zac says that he and Vanessa get "Competitive" ZxV Oneshot


**Mmm, i read that Zac and Vanessa like to play "Scene It" and sometimes get competitive :) I decided to write about it haha...**

**Ask me if you would like a link to the magazine thing haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

"I dont wanna play anymore!" Zac announced, slamming the dice onto the coffee table in the living room. Vanessa smirked as she reached over to grab the dice.

"Awwww, somebodies in a bad mood." She teased.

"You're cheating." He stated, glaring at her as she rolled the dice. "And I said I'm not playing."  
Vanessa rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the cards placed down on the table. She wrinkled her nose as she read what was on the card and looked down towards her cannon, which had been her player as she and Zac played the Pirates Of The Caribbean Scene it game, she put the card flat down on the table and sighed, "You're right, its a stupid game."  
Zac took a glance at the card she had put on the table, which had something along the lines of "miss a go" wrote on it, and rolled his eyes at his girlfriends actions.

"I want to play now." He told her, taking the dice from her.

Vanessa scoffed. "No way, you're only saying that because I have to miss a go."

"No i'm not."  
"You just accused me of cheating!"

"Who? Me? Never baby.."

Vanessa scoffed again and crossed her arms, "I'm not playing with you anymore,"  
"What? Why?"

Vanessa stood up and moved to sit on the couch, ignoring her boyfriends protests.

"Nessa! Come on!" Zac whined.

"No! Because whenever I start to win you complain and accuse me of cheating!"

"I do not!" Zac gasped.

"Oh really? Remember when we played "Cluedo"?"

Zac winced at the memory. "Errr, No." He lied.

_Flashback_

"_I am not the murderer!" Zac said._

"_You so are! I just solved it and everything!" Vanessa said back to him._

_Ashley rolled her eyes as her two best friends fought._

"_Is this...normal?" Her boyfriend, Scott, whispered in her ear._

_Ashley shrugged. "Yeah, if you think this is bad you haven't saw them try to complete a jigsaw together. They try to beat each other at completing it, which is a bit stupid considering their doing the same jigsaw "_

"_Even your name sounds like a murderers name! "__Colonel Mustard"? What the hell!" Vanessa shouted._

"_I dont think I want to see them complete a jigsaw together." Scott whispered back to Ashley as she laughed._

"_Oh please, everybody knows it was "Miss Scarlet" its always her!" Zac complained_

"_It is not!"_

"_Don't lie Vanessa! Just admit that you're the one who murdered everyone!"_

"_I'm not lying! So how can I admit it when it was you?"  
"Oh! Whatever!"_

"_Should I tell them I'm the murderer?" Scott asked Ashley. Ashley sighed and shook her head._

"_Its best to just leave them.."_

"_Are you sure I mean-"  
"You've got so much to learn Scott." Ashley said as Zac and Vanessa continued to accuse each other of lying._

"_You are cheating!" Zac told her._

"_How can I cheat? It's freaking Cluedo!"_

"_You are the murderer! But, your trying to cover your tracks by saying its not you!"  
__"It's just a game!" _

"_A game that you're cheating at!"  
"I am not cheating!"_

"_So what are they like when the fight for real?" Scott asked again, curiosity getting the best of him._

"_Duck and cover, babe, duck and cover." Ashley said patting his knee._

"_Ashley! Tell Zac he's being a stupid idiot!" Vanessa folded her arms as she looked at her best friend._

_Ashley looked over at Zac. "Zac, you're being a stupid idiot."_

"_Ashley!" Zac shouted._

_Ashley shrugged, "I need some source of entertainment don't I?"_

"_Then tell Vanessa she's being really-"  
"__I'M__ THE MURDERER!" Scott shouted, standing up raising his hands. Ashley groaned she looked up at her boyfriend, he had no idea what he just did._

"_I'm sorry Ashley but, I just- I had too, and I feel a lot better about myself too! Maybe we should all play again." Scott smiled, proud of himself as his girlfriend and two new friends stared at him._

"_I knew he was the murderer." Vanessa replied._

"_I knew as soon as the game started, that look on his face."  
"Then why were you accusing me?"  
"So that he knew I wasn't onto him! Honestly, babe..."_

"_Oh please, you didn't know,"_

"_Yes I did!"_

_Scott looked at Zac and Vanessa with wide eyes and turned back to his girlfriend. "I thought it would make everything better..."_

_Ashley smiled and patted his knee again. "So much to learn._

_End of flashback_

"Maybe we should play another game!" Zac exclaimed as he started to tidy the coffee table.

"I'm listening.." Vanessa answered, still sitting on the couch as she watched Zac clean up the table.

"Scrabble." He smiled.

"Okay.."

"Well go get the game." Zac stated, Vanessa scoffed as she stood up to go get it.

_1 hour later_

"That is _not _a word!" Vanessa complained.

"How is it not a word?"

"Moetar? Really Zac? What's a moetar?"

Zac shifted uncomfortably as he thought for a second, he looked into his girlfriends chocolate brown eyes and smile. "Its another word for motor!"

"No it isn't."

"Prove it!"

"Get me a dictionary!"

"I'd rather not..." Zac trailed off.

"See! I knew it!" Vanessa said as she put her scrabble pieces down and moved back over to the couch, "I'm not playing anymore! I mean it this time!"

"Baby.." Zac moaned as he crawled over to the couch and rested his head on the seat, where she was now lying.

Vanessa looked away from him. "Nope!"

"I'm sorry..." he replied, as he started to kiss her hand.

Vanessa moved her hand out of Zacs reach and turned to him. "Sorry for what?"

Zac bit his lip. He knew what she was up too. She wanted him to admit that "Moetar" wasn't a word, sure, he knew it wasn't a word, but he still wanted to win the stupid game.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk?" He offered. Vanessa looked at him blankly and groaned.

The pair could not agree when it came to any sort of game. Zac got competitive and started to make crap up, and Vanessa would get annoyed which would make her want to win even more.

They would bicker for hours over a game, and if Zac lost, he would just give her the silent treatment.

Vanessa remembered when they first met, on the set of High School Musical, the pair got bored and decided to go find something to do, they found a chess board, and argued about the whole game and then started to make up their own rules to chess, so it basically wasn't even chess anymore.

Anyone who didn't know them, might have though that all this bickering might not be good for a relationship, especially over something stupid like games. But Zac and Vanessa knew differently.

The bickering to them was nothing. It wasn't harming their relationship, they knew that. They had been going strong for almost five years and to them, it was normal conversation when they played a board game or even one of Zacs Xbox games. It's how they communicated through the game, and the passion each one of them had just to win the game, made them love each other even more, strange, but it was true.

"I'm sorry I made up a word." Zac said.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa said, needing to hear that again. Zac had never apologized for making up words before..

Zac looked at her and smiled, "You heard me." He told her as he leaned over to give her a smiled as he started to lick her lips asking for entrance, Vanessa pulled away.

"Can't you just say it again? One more time?" She teased, Zac rolled his eyes.

"Say what again?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You're not funny." She smirked at him.

"I know, I'm hilarious." He said grabbing her hand and placing kisses all over it, he stood up and pulled her with him and placed his hands on her waist as he started to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Kissing you..." He said as he started to lead her towards the stairs.

"What about our game?"

"I've got another game in mind," He smiled as he dragged her towards their bedroom.

* * *

**Review :D**


End file.
